


【KT】因果

by Leslieeedinophi



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieeedinophi/pseuds/Leslieeedinophi
Summary: 就……一丢丢而已至于车轮子为什么会被pb我也不是很清楚
Kudos: 2





	【KT】因果

让我来给你讲一个故事吧，两个人，我和他。  
我和他是经别人介绍认识的。  
哈哈，没错，你没有听错，是“他”不是“她”。你肯定见过他的，对，就是那个开红法的，是不是超级拉风。  
初次见面的时候，他坐在咖啡厅里，穿着一身黑色运动服，头发软趴趴的没个型，还抱着一本厚厚的书。土的不行的黑框眼镜把整张脸遮了个七七八八，那股子勤奋好学的劲儿简直和整个咖啡馆格格不入。  
当时就觉得挺奇怪的，有哪个人这么对自己相亲对象的？不过自己当时大学时候年轻气盛的，也觉得才是青春活力的大学生，还没在社会上一展宏图施展抱负，估计谁也不会想早早结婚吧？  
我那时年纪也算不上小了，比他这个大学生来说算是老的，三十岁了。  
大家都是被家里强制的，不过也算不上是不情愿的程度。只不过他确实太有意思了，我俩第一次见面没能说上几句话。约在咖啡馆这种地方，一是因为我喜欢甜食，就带着些私心，二是觉得这种地方环境比较舒适，选在一个角落的位置，或者靠窗的位置，都有各自的好处。我是学设计的，平时就喜欢往这些地方钻，而且不喜欢人多的地方，说不定他们这些学理的也不太喜欢呢？  
他提前十分钟就到了，挺好的，我喜欢守时的人。我也就稍稍落后几分钟，故意在外面看了一会才进去的。  
过去坐下的时候好像有吓了他一跳，可能是因为读书太认真的关系。他告诉我他叫堂本光一，学物理的。我也就学着他说我叫田中剛，学设计的。你说，全日本的五千分之二的堂本，相聚在一间不起眼的小咖啡厅里，是不是很有缘？他第一眼看起来像是那种不怎么会开玩笑的人吧，后来我才知道是因为不熟，所以当时气氛就有些尴尬了。服务员过来，我点了惯例的草莓慕斯蛋糕，他只要了一杯美式咖啡。  
这人确实很好玩，因为在这之后的两个小时里，他只说了一句话。  
他说，剩下的时间，让我看会书吧。  
你说他是不是很有意思一个人？哈哈哈，能把我这么好看的相亲对象晾在一边自己看书，的确是很少见呢。我本想从他看的书入手展开话题，但没想到他看的是《相对论》。  
第一次见面也不能说是不欢而散吧。只是气氛挺僵，我们两个人也没说什么话罢了。最后象征性的交换了手机号码，他就头也不回的走了。  
妈妈后来打电话问，那个男孩子怎么样。其实我觉得有些对不起妈妈的。坦白了同性的性向，想必每个家长都会难以接受吧，我那段时间不敢回家，拼尽力气考到东京的大学，只是为了逃开。我没有勇气面对父母，我只觉得愧疚，但我也没法让自己屈服。所以啊，很庆幸我遇到了光一呢。

哈，你说之后？之后我俩也好久没有联系。  
啊…硬要说的话，也是在最少五六年之后了吧？我也早就忘的差不多了。大学毕业后我直接就进入一家设计公司，慢慢干到设计总监，也确实废了不少功夫呐。所以你也不要太担心啦，只要努力什么都会有的。  
我被分到了一个大单，是个很有名的大商社呢。对面派来沟通的人就是他哎。事实上我是真的没想到这人就是他，谁让那个大黑框眼镜实在是足够抢戏。他一身西装，刘海也被发胶固定梳了上去，没戴眼镜。不是我吹，真的很帅哦，面部线条很精致，帅得我一见钟情呢。  
他倒是一下子就认出我来了，他还记得我叫剛，不过我一开始就没告诉他我姓什么。谈完了合同之后大家一起往外走，我的小助理冲我喊，问堂本总监要不要去吃中饭。他还以为是叫他的，直接就愣在那里了，那样子简直傻乎乎的可爱哦。我出声答应之后，他才反应过来，说话都磕巴，一脸不可思议的说，你不是姓田中吗！  
我确实用田中剛这个名字骗过很多人啦，不过我也没有恶意的嘛。我是那种不愿意对刚见面的人就老老实实的报上姓名的人。  
我说我其实叫堂本剛，和你同姓，没有第一时间告诉你真是不好意思。他就很俗套的问我中午有没有空，要不要一起吃饭。  
我很想吐槽他啦，别人都问我要不要一起吃饭了，我也没答应，那不就是有空吗！我可能是被他的帅脸迷晕了吧，我答应了。  
后来？后来也没什么值得拿出来炫耀的事情呢。我有刻意保持我们两个人之间的距离，但他真的很锲而不舍。一有空就约我，一个理科生，带我去美术馆，帮我抢设计展会的限量票，确实让人dokidoki吧？我也没有一直接受他的东西，我也有努力工作！有时候会做一些甜点给他，还给他设计制作了两套西装呢。  
你别看我看起来很明白，其实也没有及时察觉到自己的心意。要不是因为一次发烧，我可能这辈子也不会知道，我到底有多依赖他。  
那天和他约好了要去水族馆的。但是前一天下大雨，我常坐的那班电车停运，我又没有带伞，一路跑回家淋了雨，虽然泡了热水澡也有煮姜汤喝，可能也和连续加班工作有关系，半夜的时候还是起热了。我自己也不知道是多少度了，烧的有些迷糊，又冷又热。期间短暂的清醒了一小会儿吧，但也没力气下床找药吃。最后真是没办法了，握住手机就胡乱按了一个号，告诉那个人说我挺难受的，告诉他我门锁密码，好像连电话也没挂掉就继续睡觉了。  
没想到按到了他的号码，我也没想到他真的会来。之后我看了通话记录，当时是在凌晨三四点的时候给他打了电话，而他到我家好像也没有用很久。来了之后先是把我摇醒了，很着急的样子，不停的问我什么，我也没太听清。我告诉他不用担心，药在客厅橱子的药箱里，吃了药就好。他就乖乖的给我拿药，把我扶起来吃药，又小心翼翼让我躺好，还掖好被角。我被悉心照料了，心里还觉得酸溜溜的。我那时想，这么出色的男人，肯定有女朋友的吧，一定是个幸福的女孩。  
我也说不上来我酸的什么劲，但我也只是酸酸罢了。吃了药之后迷糊着快要睡着，我觉得他应该还守在我身边，就说我醒了之后想吃西瓜。  
醒了就真的吃上了哦。他专门跑出去买了，切成一小块一小块的放在碗里，每一块上面都插好了牙签。切的算不上整齐，有大有小的，也难得他这样细心。  
我有些精神了就打趣他，说光一君你这样会让别人爱上你的啦。  
他马上了就红了脸，却直愣愣盯着我，有些意料之外的表白了。  
他说他喜欢我。  
他说我很有趣，很好看，有品位。说从第一次见面就喜欢上我了，但是这五六年来一直没敢给我打电话或者发邮件，觉得自己还太年轻太幼稚，怕他入不了我的眼，怕我因为他贸然打扰而讨厌他。  
他说他这些年间每一天都在努力向我接近，出国留学、努力工作，都是为了能配上我，能有资格成为陪在我身边的那一个人。  
他还说，从他第一眼见到我的时候，就觉得这辈子就是我了。

是不是很让人心动啊？我真的很感动哦。我答应了他，因为我也觉得这段时间相处下来，光一真的是一个值得依靠的男人。  
他年轻气盛，又有一股子韧劲，不肯服输，就像是刺破淤沉天幕的一束强光，永远不会被困难击垮。  
我们就像是普通的情侣那样，刚刚坠入爱河的时候总是黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪，mail电话接连不断，不管一天多累，下了班也总是会赶回家共进晚餐。  
第一次和光一做的时候，很紧张。我没有和男人做的经验，本身也对性没有很强烈的需求，但我一直觉得光一不一定。不过他也从没有主动提过，只是那天的氛围实在太好，空气都变得黏稠，他的眼角眉梢都被情欲的色彩沾染，凑在我耳边撒娇一样问我，可不可以做。  
我总是无法拒绝他的请求，不带犹豫的就答应了。他技术很好，前戏很充足，甚至有些漫长。我几乎没起到任何帮助，全程都是光一掌握着主动权。润滑做的很到位，但因为我太紧张，刚开始进手指的时候有些艰难。他一直伏在我耳边，一只手轻轻抚摸我的后颈，让我放松。到后来他进入的时候，我觉得有些疼就不自觉的喊出了声，他马上就吓得退了出来，连忙帮我擦眼泪，低声重复着道歉，说不做了不做了。我觉得愧疚，连让自己的爱人得到抚慰都做不到，就揽住他脖子，咬着牙让他进来了。  
后来渐渐习惯了。他是个贴心的爱人，也是温柔的性伴侣。我们两人的关系里没有过很大的争执，从来都是床头吵架床尾和的那种。他真的很温柔，温柔到没脾气，我有时候闲着没事会逗他，会故意装出凶巴巴的样子，说你不许对别人这么好。  
他也总是会放下手头的一切事情，陪我玩这种无理取闹的小游戏，说，好。  
或许时间真的会冲淡什么吧。快节奏的生活也会。第三年的时候，渐渐的，我们俩都越来越忙，忙着出差，忙着应酬。家里往往只有一个人，做饭也变成各做各的，因为两个人都在家的概率太低了。没有时间交流，没有时间相处，没有时间做爱。像被上紧了发条的机器，每天只顾着完成各路任务，回家往往倒头就睡。就连睡觉都凑不到一起去，我回家的时候，他还在会议室里开会，等他回来之后，我早就睡下了。  
隔阂都是一点一点堆积出来的。我们交往三周年纪念日的那天，本来讲好了晚上回家吃饭的，但我忙完了去拿蛋糕的路上接到他的电话，说公司临时加班所以可能回去的晚一些。我理解他的，所以我就回家等了。  
一直等到快十二点。我做的饭已经凉透了，再加热也不会回到刚出锅时候的感觉了，所以直接倒掉了。筷子摩擦盘面的时候，发出的刺啦 声，让我觉得我倒掉的不只是几份菜，还有我捧出来递给他的一颗真心。  
我就是很矫情吧。现在想想也只是一点小事。  
之后就到了七月，有次我休班，晚上提着点心去他公司找他。进了电梯的时候，听到一个职员姑娘在讲电话，说他们堂本部长好像被老板的千金看上了，老板也有意赏识他这样的职场八卦。  
按理来说不应该挂在心上的。但是我偏偏听了满耳朵，不管怎么样都难以忽略。  
我不想因为我自己影响光一，我更难过的是光一从没和我说过这些。我其实很清楚光一不会是那样的人，我也没有不信任他。我只是突然的害怕，害怕着我们两个人的未来，究竟能不能像是我期望的那样。  
站在他办公室门口犹豫了很久，最后只是把点心转交给了他的秘书小姐，还叮嘱她不要告诉光一我来过，更不要让光一知道这是我送来的。  
我逃跑了。我没有去问他，没有勇气问他。  
从他公司回家的路上，我一直在想，想我们两个人，想最近生活里的一点一滴。细细算来，那时我们已经连续好几个星期没能坐在一起说说话了，我不清楚光一的想法，也不知道他到底面对着什么。但我只有一个念头，就是他和我在一起，真的不值得。我是在耽误他，各种方面上。光一其实挺喜欢孩子的吧，去年回他家里的时候，他抱着惠姐的孩子，笑得像是烂柿子一样。所以，和我在一起，既不会有孩子，也不利于工作，还要分心应付我这些麻烦心思。  
我回家后，就开始收拾我自己的东西。我们交往大概没到半年就开始同居了，我自己的房子比他的小些，又加上他软磨硬泡地，我就答应搬去和他同住。我一开始只带了几件衣服，后来又慢慢的把我自己的东西添进来，不收拾还不知道我有那么多零碎物件，一个大箱子还没放够。带上我的衣服，还有我的琴，给他留了一张纸条。我说，光一，我们分手吧。  
我走的很快，因为担心路上遇到他，这样我会来不及。  
久违的回了自己家后眼泪一下子就止不住了。我站在楼道里，哭得泪水模糊视线，输错了好几次密码。我讨厌这样的自己，明明做出了决定还忍不住后悔，我贪恋他的温暖，时时刻刻都想见到他，渴望着他带给我的安全感。可是我也明白我不能妨碍他，他还年轻，三十出头的男人，正是能大有作为的年纪，他不应该，也不必要把时间浪费在我身上。他还是白纸，属于他的未来才刚刚开始。  
当天晚上十二点多，他跑来我家敲门。我本来不想开门的，但他一直敲，声音特别大，再不管他第二天可能会被邻居投诉，就给他打电话，我说你不要再敲门了，光一你能不能成熟一点。  
他问我为什么分手，问我是因为他没有和我一起过纪念日吗，是因为那天洗了衣服没有及时烘干吗，或者是因为前天做完饭忘了收拾厨房？  
我想不到他能记住这么多琐事。我一下子就憋不住了，我们俩只隔了一扇门，但谁也没能再打开它。我不能开门，开了门我就会想要告诉他我不想分手了，我只想和他好好的。  
我哭着说，光一对不起，是我不好，都怪我，都是我的错。说你别这样了，快回去吧，我不想见到你。  
多口是心非。我明明就想见他，想抱住他，想闻一闻他身上熟悉的香水和烟草混在一起的味道，想亲亲他左眼下方的痣，想趴在他耳边，只告诉他一个人，说我最喜欢他，我特别爱他，我只爱他。  
他在门的那一侧沉默着，半天没有回答，最后只说了个好，就挂掉了电话。我跑到门口，隔着门听见他脚步声由近及远渐渐消失，心里空落落的，一揪一揪的疼。我埋怨他不挽回我，不说些什么表明心迹的话。回头想一想这样的光一才是我熟悉的光一，沉默寡言，又出乎意料的有着敏感细腻的一面。  
之后他再也没找过我，这方面倒是听话。再过一段时间，大概分手两个月不到，就听到别人说他被调任去了国外。挺好的，别让我再看见他，不然我肯定会更后悔。  
但这又是两三年过去了，我还是很喜欢他。什么样的喜欢？啊，那这个可能不太好描述。是那种想把他放进收纳柜里藏起来的喜欢吧，抱歉，比喻很奇怪。  
我并不清楚他的近况，也许会有新的漂亮女朋友吧？没有探清情况的条件下，我也只好悄悄的，喜欢他相貌英俊，喜欢他做事细心有条理，喜欢他举止从容，也喜欢他笑起来眯眯眼满脸褶傻乎乎的样子，喜欢他情事时的温柔体贴，喜欢他吻我睫毛，还喜欢他偶尔流露出感情，喜欢他时不时的天然。  
最重要的是喜欢他。其实只要是他，什么都好。喜欢没有理由啊，也没法收尾。大大方方承认自己陷进去出不来了，总比日复一日的纠结要好的多。我就是喜欢他，就算他不喜欢我了，我还是喜欢着他。  
四十岁的大叔了，还在这里重复着喜欢喜欢的，稍微有些恶心吧。喝醉的人有特权嘛，我今天还过生日哦，总要难得放纵一次，你就多包容一下吧！  
喜欢好苦啊，比喝药还苦。我是个坚定的甜食爱好者，你也知道，不过只有这件事情，喜欢他这件事情，我苦到想哭，也会坚持下去的。  
他前几天回国了，听说不但加薪还升职。真好啊，光辉灿烂的人生呢。

冈田准一看着醉成一滩泥还不停嘟哝着什么的堂本剛，无可奈何地摇了摇头，叹口气。本想把他架起来带回家，剛放在桌上的电话先响了起来。手机的主人很显然已经失去接打电话的能力了，冈田打算不做理会的时候，不经意的瞥到了屏幕上的来电信息。  
光一。  
堂本光一打电话来了。  
他犹豫了一会，按下了接听键，把电话举到自己耳边，电话那头的人也沉默着一言不发，大概也没意料到会被接听，一时间让冈田准一怀疑是不是已经挂了电话。最后他只好先开口：“抱歉，我是冈田准一。剛他喝醉了，你能来接他吗？”他紧接着报上了地址，手心微微出汗，有些紧张地注视着趴在一片狼藉的桌上脸红红的沉睡的剛。  
对面顿了顿，言简意赅的回了个好，就挂断了电话。  
堂本光一来的也快，挂电话没十分钟就到了，不知道一路上有没有超速。冈田准一站在一边，看着他把堂本剛小心地抱起来，放在副驾驶，给他系好安全带，关上车门，不忘转过身来向他鞠躬道谢。  
冈田准一看着远去的红法，不知道该摆出什么表情来。  
希望这一次，剛可以好好的传达自己的心意吧。

他看着在床上熟睡的剛，一时间心里五味杂陈，不知应该高兴，还是应当难过。他知道的，今天是剛的生日。  
好几年不见了。剛脸上有了皱纹，也更成熟了。不知道他这些年过得好不好？  
不知道他是不是还愿意接受我？  
趁着剛醉了，他也就放得开了，蹲在床边老阿姨一样絮絮叨叨：  
“你知道吗剛，我还是很喜欢你。  
“我知道那天你来我公司送东西了，毕竟只有你会给我做低糖的点心。那天的饼干，真的是我吃过的最好吃的饼干。  
“其实我知道你屋子的密码，你告诉过我的。你对我说过的事情我都有好好记住。我没打开门，是因为不知道该怎么面对你，不确定你是不是愿意看见我。  
“不知道是我哪里做的不够好，但是只要你说，我就会改的。你不要不理我，不要讨厌我好吗？我会乖乖听你话的。  
“对不起。对不起。”  
说着说着就低下头了，愧疚，又高兴能把这几年间早就在心里重复成千上万次的话亲口说给剛听，尽管他现在好像并不能听到。  
再次抬头的时候剛正躺在床上，半睁着眼睛，头侧过来看着他。他吓了一跳，有些心虚，但不由自主的靠近过去，把手贴上剛的额头，问他：“还难受吗？要不要喝点温水？”  
剛没说话，只是眼泪止不住，一滴滴洇进枕头，藏在床头灯打出的阴影里，脸上的泪痕被点成橘色。他一下子慌了神，只顾着胡乱的用手抹去剛的泪水，本就乱成一团的大脑被这些温热的液体搅成了一团浆糊，几乎停止运行。两个人恋爱的时候他就对剛的眼泪毫无招架之力，不知道该怎么做，不清楚怎样才能让他开心。这样想着他又有些难过——剛哭得悄无声息，只是眼泪不停的从红红的眼眶里滑出来，他甚至觉得这些眼泪没有消失在蓬松的棉絮里，而且一下一下砸在他心上，痛得喘不过来气。  
剛变了很多，这让他有些陌生。变得会面无表情的崩溃落泪——不，实际上他也说不清，毕竟他们那么久没见。他不清楚此刻的剛是否清醒，也没来得及思考剛到底有没有听见他说的那些话。下意识的凑近，生硬地尝试着哄他：“你、你乖…你别哭…我在这里的。”  
剛咬住下唇看着他，眼泪掉的更凶，长睫毛上也挂上了几滴晶亮的水珠，在暖色的灯下像是宝石。良久，剛才从被窝里伸出暖得热烘烘的手，贴上他脸颊，使劲捏了一把，听到他低声呼痛才破涕而笑，说，原来是真的啊，不是在做梦。他鼻尖一酸，心里最柔软的一块地方不知被谁用针扎了一下，疼的不行。握住了剛的手，斟酌半天，只憋出个“是真的”。  
“那就好。”剛吐息间还带着酒气，可和那些醉酒的人不一样，他不觉得这样的剛邋遢，反而认为这给他平添几分色气。  
“我好想你。”剛看着他的眼睛，右手食指点上他的痣，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。抓住他还没来得及解开的领带，强行扯近，突破两人间的安全距离，即将鼻尖相撞时又停住，先抬起头亲亲他鼻尖，顿了一下才衔住他下唇轻轻吮吸起来，还揽住他脖颈固定着不让他逃跑。

脱下自己和剛的衣服还是犹豫的，但剛伏在他肩头，咬着他耳垂，撒娇一样催他快点进来的时候，理智这种东西就不应该继续存在了。剛后面紧的不行，看来也很久没做过。高热的肠壁吸附着自己，不停收缩着，差点让他刚开始就缴械投降。剛在他耳畔喘息，溢出好听的呻吟，没几下就先射了出来。他把白浊尽数涂抹在剛小腹，用拇指蹭刮着尖端小孔，自己也不忘卖力抽插，肉体相撞的声音回荡在屋子里。一下一下都顶在最深处。他想让剛用身体记住自己，只有他会，也只有他才可以这样对他。  
快要高潮的时候，他打算抽出来，没想剛在他右肩咬了一口，娇嗔一般瞪着他，让他射在里面。他吻着剛肩头的黑痣，又一颗颗吻去剛脸上的泪水，顺着泪痕最后亲亲他的眼睛。他多喜欢那双眼睛，永远闪着光芒，像是落满了碎星。  
内射之后他没有立刻就抽出来，还觉得有些不可置信。三年了。三年后，他又和剛做了。抱着累得睡着的剛去浴室清理，看着自己的东西从剛的后面沿着大腿流出来，才找回一些实感。  
是啊，他和剛，和自己三年来最牵挂的人，再一次做了。  
他点着剛身上被他弄出的那些痕迹，笑得有些傻，笑着笑着眼泪就出来了，自己也说不上那种苦涩和甜蜜一同涌上心头的感觉。

第二天早上，他先醒了过来。就那样侧躺着看剛，用目光一遍遍描摹他圆润的面部线条，一直到剛睁开眼睛看向他。  
“早上好，光一。”他听见剛的声音，一如既往的软糯，带着清晨的慵懒，多出些性感。  
“我还可以和你在一起吗？”  
他瞬间被击溃了。  
当然可以。  
“我收回昨晚上那句话，”他说，“那天的饼干没有你好。”

end.


End file.
